


Last Patient of the Night | Scott McCall x Male Reader

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Request from Tumblr: " Okay so…how about doctor Scott McCall x Male reader, it starts over as a normal physical, as it progresses from heart rate to weight, to Scott giving you a prostate exam, you end up getting hard so Scott decides to help you…turns to full-blown smut 😳"
Relationships: Scott McCall/Male reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207842
Kudos: 26





	Last Patient of the Night | Scott McCall x Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> GIF not mine

“So who are you in to see today?” The woman at the front desk asked.

“Dr. McCall,” You respond. 

“And what is the meaning of today’s visit?”

“Just a physical.”

“Alright then. If you’d just look over these and make sure everything is correct we’ll call you back when he’s ready.” She tells you, handing you a clipboard.  
  
“Thank you.” You go and sit in a nearby chair and go through the information at a moderate pace.

_Everything looks in order._ You say to yourself as you glance over the paperwork.

You wait a few minutes before a nurse calls you to a room, she does the usual checking of blood pressure and prerequisite questions for the doctor. 

“Any major changes in your health since your last visit?” She asks.

“Nope,” you reply. 

“Alright Dr. McCall will be in with you shortly.” she smiles as she leaves the room. 

You were intrigued to see this new doctor, he had only been in town for a few months but already had a reputation for being quite the looker.

_Focus! You’re here solely for a physical_   
  
_But if he is hot… NO! You don’t flirt with your doctor! Especially when he’s giving you a physical._

There’s a knock at the door.

“Come in.” 

Your mouth goes dry as a really hot guy with dark hair and a cute face walks in.  
  
“Hi Y/N. I’m doctor McCall but you can call me Scott, everyone just calls me Scott.” He says with a chuckle.

“It’s nice to meet you, Scott,” you say awkwardly holding your hand out.

He smiles and shakes your hand before sitting down in the chair. 

Shit, he’s hot… No don’t think about it

“So shall we get started with your physical?”

“Uh, sure doc. Just tell me what to do.”  
  
“Good like that attitude… if you could get down to your underwear.”  
  
Scott turns around so you can strip presumably for your nerves.

“I’m uh… Ready,” you say and Scott turns around. 

“We’ll start with your heart,” he says getting the stethoscope ready. 

He puts it to your heart, feeling the steady rhythm. 

“Does your heart normally beat this fast?” He asks.

“Uh no? Guess I’m just still nervous… I recently moved to town.”  
  
“Understandable.” He moves the stethoscope to your back. “Deep breath in and out.” He writes something down. “Looks good. I know you’re only here for a physical but do you have any other concerns while you’re here?”  
  
 _Yeah. Can you screw me seven ways to Sunday? Bad brain!_  
  
“No, not really.”

He goes through the checklist of a usual physical and then he says the words you were dreading. 

“I know this part is always awkward but could you pull your underwear down for me, I’ve got to check your prostate,” he tells you.

You nod. He again turns around, which you’re thankful for even if it doesn’t make much difference.  
  
You grab the waistband of your boxers and lower them to your thighs. You hiss as the air hits your ass and genitals, hands instinctively going to cover them.  
  
“You’re good to turn around doc.”

“If you could just… You know,” he says. 

You turn around, biting your lip at the sound of him snapping his gloves on.

"Lean down for me please,“ he says and you lean on the exam table "Here we go,” he says spreading your ass apart and easing a finger inside you.  
  
You gasp at the cold lube and intrusion of his finger.  
  
 _Don’t get hard…. don’t get hard…._  
  
You feel a wave of dread and embarrassment wash over you as Scott’s finger pushes further and your cock stirs.  
  
“Shit….” you whisper.  
  
“Relax Y/N… it happens all the time,” Scott says, trying to cut the tension

_oh sure… relax when the hot doctor has his finger up my ass_

It feels like the longest moment of your life waiting for him to finish. 

You take a deep breath and realize your worst nightmare is happening, your cock is starting to stand tall.

When he finally removes his finger and you hear his gloves snap off. You sigh. 

_Thank god that’s over…_ You think about to stand up.

He reaches over to toss the gloves and small packet of lube when you feel something brush your leg something big and hard.  
  
 **That wasn’t…. there’s no way that was his…**

His face goes flush when he realizes you felt his erection against your leg.  
“Y/N I am so sorry this is totally unprofessional of me-" 

"I’m standing here completely naked with a boner,” you say cutting him off, “I think we are both on the same playing field.”

Scott makes a sound of agreement.  
  
“So…” you start debating on pulling your boxers up and leaving or going further. “Want a hand?” You reach back and lightly palm his massive bulge.  
  
 _Please say yes… please say yes…_  
  
“Actually… no,” Scot replies taking your hand. Your heart falls and you hope you don’t get sued for sexual harassment.  
  
You freeze as you feel Scott lean over you your chest flush with his back. “I’d prefer your mouth….” he growls in your ear.

You gulp, your hand palming him through his pants.  
“Well if that’s what you want… Doctor,” you say sliding down onto your knees in front of him.

Your mouth is watering as you come face to face with his huge bulge. You can smell his scent through his slacks and press your face to it running your nose along the length.  
  
Focusing back, you undo the zipper with your teeth and undo the button, the clothing falling to the floor.  
  
“Damn Doctor… you’re huge.” You point out, pulling his underwear off and his fat at least eight-inch cock smacks you in the face.

“Not the first time I’ve heard that,” he grinned. 

“You fuck all your patients?” You ask.

“You’re the first.”

You take a long swipe up the shaft of his cock with your tongue making him groan. 

“I hope I can take it all,” you say playfully.

"If you can I’ll give you a lollipop for being such a good boy,“ he says running his hand through your hair.

“Sweet… wait… what if someone walks in?”  
  
Scott cups your cheek. “Don’t worry you were the last appointment. We have as much time as we want.”  
  
You smile and take the tip in your mouth as well as the first two inches.  
  
“Oh fuck…. yeah….” Scott moans, his hand tangled back in your hair.  
  
Your hand grips the base of his cock, stroking slowly while you spend some time teasing and playing with the tip.

Your tongue slips under his foreskin and you savor the taste. Your free hand goes to his balls. They look heavy and full.

Scott has to hold himself up against the counter, his knee’s feeling week as you take more of him in your mouth. You massage his balls, a low moan coming from Scott.

You pull off. “Like that Doc?”

“God so much.” 

You move and push him over to the exam table. He gasps as you take his left ball into your mouth and suck on it, rolling it over your tongue.

Scott’s hips jerk as he starts to grow impatient.  
"Get on the table,” he orders. 

“Yes Doctor,” you comply getting on the table, legs up and spread.

You bite your lip, preparing yourself for that huge cock to be inside you.

You moan and gasp as you feel his tongue run over your hole.  
  
“Fuck me!!” You shout.  
  
“Don’t worry I will….”

He works you up, first with his tongue and then with a finger making sure you’re opened wide.

You place your legs on his shoulders and gasp as he smacks your hole with his cock. He reaches over into a drawer and grabs a condom.  
  
“What kind of medical professional would I be if I didn’t wrap it up…”

He eases the tip of his cock inside you, your back arching at how much he’s already stretching you out.

Scott bottoms out and you’re both moaning messes as he lets you adjust to his size.  
  
“Damn you’re tight….” Scott gaps  
  
“It’s been a while….” You say, blushing.

He starts slow as he moves his hips, your hands tightening on the edges of the exam table.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so damn good,” he grunts.

“Then stop talking and do it.”  
  
You grab his tie and pull him down to you, catching his lips in a passionate kiss

His hips move faster, the table quietly rumbling underneath you.  
He holds onto your waist pining you down with your legs hooking around him.

You love how his stomach is providing much-needed friction to your hard and leaking cock.  
  
You moan over and over as his thrusts get shorter sharper and faster.

“I’m so close,” you groan. 

“So cum,” he says stroking your cock bringing you even closer to your release.

“Fuck fuck fuck!!” You scream as you cum, covering your chests.  
  
“So hot!” Scott licks up some of the cum from you.

Scott fucks you through your orgasm until your whole body is spasming in aftershocks. When Scott nears his own climax he hurriedly pulls out of you, tossing the condom and stroking himself until his cum is joining yours.

You’re both panting hard as you come down from your climaxes. You scoop up some of Scott’s cum and taste it while he wipes you down.  
  
“That was amazing doc” You smile as you get dressed.  
  
“I can say you have a clean bill of health and a very nice ass.” He punctuates his sentence with a firm slap to your ass.  
  
“So do you… shame I didn’t get to take it for a spin…” You laugh.  
  
“How about after dinner? Me and you?” Scott quickly replies. “My treat.”  
  
“Who am I to refuse. Oh and Doc? You still owe me a lollipop” You say, kissing him again.


End file.
